


Tear up —— Wolf 番外

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 10





	Tear up —— Wolf 番外

小小的城关的住人，却关不住狼。  
冬天的雪对于成年冰原狼的毛发来说简直不值一提。  
除非，这城里有他戒不掉的欲望。

李东海刚刚从领主的会议走回卧室，小小的城堡分明不大，对此时的李东海来说却仿佛有几公里的山路那样长。  
因为他身后正粘着的如饿狼般的视线。  
李赫宰是今天早上才回来的，作为草原上图腾般的存在，他自然不能只顾着自己的安乐窝。李赫宰化成人形，披着洁白的斗篷，歪了歪头抖尽身上的雪，抬头扫了眼城门上的守卫。可怜的小士兵颤抖着给他开了门，李赫宰迈着长腿，急急地往城堡赶。  
一把推开城堡的门，李赫宰看也不看周遭异样的眼神，眯着眼看了看正前方、地毯的尽头的那个座椅，和座椅上的人。  
李东海穿着宝蓝色的毛衣，外皮一件长外套，半撑着下巴倚在庄重而宽大的权座上。李赫宰舔了舔下唇，笑了。他的小领主，还真是诱人。  
“李赫宰。”李东海悠悠开口，“不敲门就进来，怎么这样无礼？”  
李赫宰挑眉，了然，是在和他玩君臣游戏。  
李赫宰仰着头，紧盯着发话的人，慢慢曲着腿，单膝跪地，右手搭向左肩。  
“是我失礼了，尊贵的殿下。”勾着唇，眼睛里是满满的戏谑。  
李东海不禁红了脸，他当然知道这只恶狼在想什么，但还是装作无事发生地咳嗽了一下。  
“起来吧。”  
李赫宰闻言，站起身，就着行礼的右手，微微欠了欠身算是敬礼。他的眼里只有李东海，他向着他的猎物慢慢走去，像是一头优雅的猎豹。  
李东海咬了咬唇，但还是维持着面上的平静，和他对视。  
男人的气息如他的身份一般，高贵又野性，走在他面前时把他包裹住。  
李赫宰走到他面前，俯下身。白色的斗篷挡住所有人的视线，他俯在他的小领主耳边，轻轻说。  
“你的蓝色毛衣，很好看呢。”

李东海感受到身后炙热的目光，随着他走出会议室，走向台阶。  
上台阶的时候，那大掌便覆上了自己的臀，用力揉捏着。  
男人走在自己的身侧，斗篷盖住了作乱的手和被揉变形的臀。  
“嗯。”李东海轻哼了一声，“你等一下，别那么着急……”  
“为什么？”李赫宰轻轻咬着他的耳垂，假装是和他耳语，压低声音，“让所有人看着，他们的领主被一头狼干得死去活来，不是更好么？”  
李东海脸彻底涨红，瞪了李赫宰一眼，推了推他企图隔衣挑拨自己乳头的手。在李赫宰看来，这一串动作实在没什么杀伤力，反而是他又羞又恼的眸子，让李赫宰兽血沸腾。  
李东海是被李赫宰推进门的，卧室的门被重重地关上反锁。他刚要因为惯性向前倒，就被有力的手臂一把环过去，大衣被一把扯下扔到远处的地上。  
李赫宰的小臂抵住李东海的腰侧，嘴巴里含着他的耳垂，大掌则隔着毛衣摩挲着他的小腹。  
“嗯……”李东海轻哼一声，隔着那么多布料，他都感受到男人可怕的尺寸抵着自己的臀。  
“我的殿下……”李赫宰的声音因为情欲而沙哑，“没想到你的毛衣居然还漏了肩？嗯？”  
李赫宰放过李东海的耳垂，伸出舌，舔了舔李东海露出的香肩。  
“哈啊……不是故意漏……”男人的大手假装无意地划过毛衣边缘，冰凉的温度摩擦着自己的小腹，气息吐在自己的颈侧。李东海被撩拨得话不成句。  
“嗯……不是故意漏……只是想让你的狼帮你亲亲……是吧？”李赫宰轻轻啃咬着他的肩，吸吮着，用舌头颤抖着舔舐。骨节分明的手没有停止作乱，顺着腹肌抚摸着，一路向上，摸到李东海已经高挺的两点。  
“什么嘛……我们领主大人已经迫不及待了不是吗？”李赫宰用食指玩弄着李东海的娇嫩，毛衣已经被他掀到胸前，李东海已经半躺在他怀里，仰着颈，露出好看的线条，嘴里小声地呻吟，一副任君采撷的模样。  
“嗯……不是……嗯……”李东海小声地还击，呻吟却关不住，似乎是在给男人助威一般，在男人心头挠痒。  
“我的东海……”李赫宰想吻他的颈，那是所有动物最柔软的地方，他想在李东海的那里都种满他的痕迹，可是却被毛衣的高领挡住。狼的兽性一秒被激发，李赫宰用牙咬住领子，向右一扯，原本完美的高领瞬间裂开，李东海的颈部全部展现在李赫宰面前。原本用来保暖的布料软啪啪地堆在领口，李赫宰几乎没有犹豫地啃咬起李东海的颈部，用牙小心地轻啃，留下排又一排牙印，却在嘴唇柔软的触感下让李东海舒服地哼哼。手指捏着李东海的乳头，一边用手掌揉搓成不同的形状，一边用指尖按压，李东海觉得自己要被他用手玩得射出来。  
有时，冰原狼太通人性不是什么好事，比如现在，他就像感应到了什么一样，舔了舔李东海的脸，轻笑着问，“想射？”  
李东海全身都红透了，如果他知道自己要被他这样玩到射，也太丢脸了。  
李赫宰低笑一声，扯开李东海一边的袖子。李东海发现自己可怜的一边已经变成马甲的形状，而李赫宰却没有把他的毛衣撩起来，而是通过自己被撕扯烂的那一边的袖子的袖口处伸进去一只手。划过自己的乳头，摸着自己的腹肌，向下。毛衣已经被他的手臂撑变形，随着他向下的手臂被撕扯着发出声音。手指慢慢蹭开裤子顶部的边缘，抓住李东海挺立着的粉嫩的性器。  
“唔，我们小领主……已经迫不及待了？”李赫宰轻轻撸动着李东海的性器，没几下，怀里的人就颤抖着射出来。  
李东海的裤子都没有脱，精液全部射在内裤和李赫宰的手上。李赫宰笑笑，把沾满精液的手顺着李东海的身体、从袖口处抽出来。  
“宝贝……你看这个……”  
李东海本就因为冰冷的精液划过身体而扭来扭去，衣裤都穿着却射出来，这样的羞耻让他有些承受不来，只想找李赫宰亲亲他，而男人还在调笑自己，李东海又委屈又恼，闭上眼不去看他。李赫宰知道把人逗得很了，另一只手微微用力，李东海便面对着被自己圈到怀里，李赫宰吻上他的唇，纠缠着，温柔又缠绵。另一只没有沾上液体的手脱下李东海的裤子，环住他的腰，却用沾满精液的那一只在李东海的穴口使坏。把黏糊糊的液体涂满穴口，男人一边按压着一边放进一根手指。刚刚高潮过的身体无比柔软，只几下便欢迎着男人手指的进入。嘴唇的纠缠还在继续，后穴的异物让李东海无暇顾及和李赫宰唇舌的追逐，只是任李赫宰在自己的口腔里横冲直撞。李赫宰遂放开他的唇，拉出长长的银丝，亲了亲李东海的小脸。李东海的唇微张着，顺着李赫宰的手指的进出而哼着破碎的调。李赫宰一个用力，把李东海直接压在床上。顺着倒下的力气，他的手指在李东海的小穴里转了个圈，顺便又塞进去两根，一起动着。  
他的指尖总是擦过那片软肉，又坏心眼地不给个痛快。李东海被他玩得浑身酥麻，只知道呻吟。上衣被李赫宰用脑袋拱到胸口，男人趴在他的上身，用唇舌继续玩弄着他已经红肿的粉嫩。忽然抬起身，像是想到了什么似的，笑了笑。  
“我们宝宝可不能着凉。”说着就把李东海的毛衣拉了下来。李东海正疑惑着他怎么这么好心，李赫宰只是看着他笑，然后俯下身，用牙配合着手、竖着撕下李东海面前的一块布料。  
李东海还没反应过来，便发现自己的乳头已经露在空气里，剩下的地方还被毛衣好好地覆盖着，唯有乳头和往下的一条裸露着。他刚启唇想要抗议，男人便加重了手指抽插的力道、加快了频率。情欲又一次冲散理智，李东海无力地跌回床里，只是呻吟着。很快，另一边的乳头也暴露在空气里。李赫宰一边用舌头玩弄，一边用大手揉捏，嘴里还含含糊糊地调戏，“你看，这样我们宝贝就不会着凉了。”很是心安理得。  
很快，李赫宰就忍不住了，李东海的叫声越来越大，他觉得怀里的人儿似乎又要高潮了。便堵住他的马眼，坏笑着不让他射。  
“怎么能这样呢，宝贝……”李赫宰痞笑，“哥哥还没进去呢。”  
说着便抽出手指，淫水失去了堵住的东西，宛如洪水般汹涌在床单上。李东海轻哼着扭着腰，“嗯……不要空……”  
李赫宰舔着他的耳垂，慢慢地拉着拉链，“宝贝想要什么？”  
“想要……嗯……进来……”  
“什么进来？进哪里？”  
“嗯……想要……肉棒……进……小穴里……嗯……”  
李赫宰看着李东海媚眼如丝地扭动着，下定决心要逗他多说点荤话。  
“谁的肉棒？进谁的小穴？”舔了舔李东海的喉结。  
“啊……赫宰的……嗯……肉棒……进来……”李东海艰难地说着，一边着急地用小手抓着李赫宰的皮带，想要帮他解开，却使不上力，染上点哭腔，“进……东海的……这里……下面……的……小穴……”  
李赫宰承认自己就是这么没出息，他忍不住了。  
对准李东海的穴口，巨物一冲到底。李东海的呻吟变了调，紧紧抱住男人的身体，肠壁谄媚地包裹着性器，分泌着淫水以方便后面的动作。  
李赫宰一下一下地操弄着，李东海几乎要被他撞晕过去。狼人的性器比人类要大一些，而李东海的下体本身就紧致，这样的刺激不知道是对哪方更难耐。  
李赫宰担心李东海不适，还收着力，身下的李东海却早已经爽得说不出话。李赫宰不得不弯下腰来提醒他这个事实，“宝贝，哥哥还没用力呢……如果疼的话要和哥哥说哦……”  
“嗯……哥哥……用力……嗯……啊……没关系……”李东海一边承受着下体的快感，一边抱紧男人，指甲划过男人的皮肉，留下一道道痕。  
李赫宰也不在意，他知道怀里的人儿更痛。亲了亲李东海的额头，“那我开始了。”  
下体里的东西忽然涨大了一圈，力道也变得重了太多，一下一下顶着自己的最深处。李东海觉得自己要被顶穿，小腹鼓鼓的。  
“海海……舒服吗？”李赫宰轻轻地诱惑。  
“嗯……舒服……啊……好爽……东海的下面……全是……赫宰……嗯……满满的……鼓起来……”  
“是啊……都是我……”李赫宰吻着他的小领主，用力地挺送着。囊袋拍打着他的臀肉，李东海的臀本就弹性十足，更是给下体的肆虐提供了无限的机遇。一下一下，有来有回。李东海被操得白眼仁都要翻出来，大声尖叫着。  
“啊……赫宰……用力……啊……好爽……哥哥……”  
“对……海海，多叫叫……”李赫宰坏心眼地趁人之危，“多叫哥哥，哥哥让你舒服……”  
“哥哥……赫宰哥哥……啊……好厉害……”李东海哭喊着，眼泪早就在面颊上泛滥，被李赫宰一点一点吻下。  
果然是狼人的血液，即使上身再缠绵，下面仍然粗暴。李东海的小穴早就泥泞得不像样，肠肉被粗大的性器一下一下地带出来，和冰冷的空气接触后又坠入火热的深渊。就像李东海一样。下半身是火热的性爱，上半身却只露出两点和已经种满草莓的肩颈，好不香艳。  
李东海又被操射，挂在李赫宰身上任他动作。李赫宰把他抱在怀里，让他半坐着，双腿环住自己的腰，一下一下地顶。除了死死扒住男人的颈，李东海的重心就剩下被操弄的后穴。他变成了狼的身上只会喘息和媚叫的俘虏。  
“海海……海海……”李东海跪趴在床上，已经不知道射过多少次。他听着男人唤着自己的名字，自己却连回应的工夫都没有。嘴里把哥哥老公喊了个遍，甚至连爸爸都叫了。  
“爸爸……爸爸……”李东海像被把尿的婴孩一样，在厕所里面对着马桶，下身还在和李赫宰连接着。期间李赫宰射了一次，射了进来，所以自己的下身满满当当得除了李赫宰的性器、自己的淫水还有李赫宰的精液。李东海呜咽着，他没有力气了，嗓子已经叫哑，这个该死的罪魁祸首却在自己的耳畔说“小海沙哑的声音好性感”，他真的不知道自己怎么会有这么个坏坏的大尾巴狼做男朋友。清脆的水声响起，李东海知道自己尿了出来，断断续续地飞溅着。  
“宝贝……我们一起……”男人说着便加快了节奏，终于又在自己的身体里射出来。  
“我们海海要给我生狼宝宝……”原本高贵优雅的冰原狼低笑着，轻轻帮李东海冲洗。  
“生个屁的狼宝宝，老子是公的！”李东海象征性地翻了个白眼，实际上连翻白眼的力气都没有了，小声地吼着。  
“这哪来的大尾巴狼，早知道不救了。”李东海一边看着男人给自己的小穴上着药，一边想。


End file.
